gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon
The GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon (aka Arios Gundam Ascalon, Arios Ascalon), is the proposed upgrade design for the GN-007 Arios Gundam that was never completed in 2312; its design is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. The design is later put to use in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 and the unit is piloted by Leo Sieg on Earth. Technology & Combat Characteristics In AD 2312, during the campaign against A-Laws and Innovators, Arios and the rest of the Gundams began to lack combat effectiveness as Innovators actively developed and supplied new units that rivaled Celestial Being's (CB) mobile suit (MS) technology. To maintain a combative edge against the enemy, CB engineer Sherilyn Hyde (a student of Ian Vashti, part of the Fereshte shadow team) proposed the GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon, an upgrade to enhance Arios’s combat abilities. Unfortunately, Ascalon (along with other proposed upgrades to the Gundams) couldn't be fully realized due to time, resource constraints, and engineering issues as the conflict progressed. Ascalon had unresolved system balancing and weight issues in the creation process; after some input from Robert Spacey (a MS historian), CB engineers partially realized their designs under the GNHW (GN Heavy Weapons) project to reform Arios as GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M. By AD 2314, CB engineers had the opportunity to rebuild Arios into Arios Ascalon, fulfilling their design. However, the final product left much to be desired. Arios’s flight mode shares characteristics as both a high-speed fighter and mobile armor (MA); the Ascalon upgrade is focused on increasing the combat potential of its fighter/MA form. The refit added three new sets of weapons (influenced from the 3rd generation Gundams): a large GN Sword (influenced from Exia), a GN Beam Cannon (influenced from Virtue), and dual missile launcher packs on its sides (influenced from GN Arms Type-D). The new weaponry (along with the red paint job, like GN Archer) made Ascalon a formidable hybrid MS/MA; it’s also Ascalon’s equipment that makes it unusual. After the events of AD 2312, Arios sustained critical damage to its chest and wings (its nose and pincer-claw in fighter/MA mode) from CB's final battle against the Innovators.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 11 "Silent Attacker" With CB's limited resources and the need for the development of the 5th generation Gundams to maintain their mission, CB engineers chose to restore Arios and realized Ascalon as it was intended in their original plans. The pre-existing balancing issues that appeared in their data was fixed along with other corrections. Unfortunately, while there were certain improvements (not completely specified), Arios's damages weren't fully corrected and lowered Ascalon's performance. For weapons, Ascalon's equipment increased the offensive capabilities of Arios; its additions removed several beneficial aspects of Arios GNHW/M. The original head sensor unit (the false cockpit) had been removed and re-fitted with a longer version (roughly twice the length of the original). While it was never explained why the new head sensor was so long, it suggested that the Ascalon has greater sensory capabilities than Arios. To accommodate for the new sensor(s), the original forward fighter nose, also part of the pincer-claw, was re-fitted with a new adjusted nose (longer and front hollowed) to fit the head sensor; by replacing it, Arios no longer had the GN Beam Shield for defense (albeit it was rarely used) and lost the pincer-claw. However, in its place are the new additions, the GN Beam Cannon and GN Sword. Installed under Ascalon's head sensor, the GN Beam Cannon is an enhanced and miniaturized version of Virtue's GN Bazooka; its firepower is comparable Virtue's weapon. For unknown reasons, CB engineers had the weapon fixed and encased to the sensor unit; it can't be deployed in MS mode. Compared to the capabilities of Arios's GN Cannon (GNHW/M equipment), the weapon is less versatile and un-usable in MS combat situations. Because its blade was also fashioned in a similar manner, the GN Sword shares the same limitations. Built on top of the head sensor, the GN Sword is used as a ramming/spearing device in combat. In combination with its high-speed thrusters, it can cut and gouge through enemy targets. When not in use, the blade is folded backwards. Just like the cannon, the weapon is fixed and can't be used for melee combat in MS mode; a major issue is its ability to dock with GN Archer. Due to the equipment additionsMobile Suit Gundam 00V Volume 16 "GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon", the GN Sword blocks the GN Archer from properly docking with Arios Ascalon when folded back. It was never confirmed can GN Archer still dock with Ascalon; however, it's a possibility as long as the GN Sword is moved forward to allow it to dock as before. Aside from the equipment complications, the additions increased Arios's weight and mass; its overall performance can be affected in certain conditions (gravity and atmospheric environments). While the new equipment has its trade-offs, Ascalon didn't forgo its earlier equipment. Arios Ascalon still retains the GN Twin Beam Rifle as its primary weapon and a pair of GN Beam Sabers for melee combat. Arios's forearms also retains its GN Submachine Guns for rapid fire (spraying a hail of beam fire) against enemy targets. The GN Missile Launchers (one of the weapons capable of being used in both MA and MS mode) was part of the GNHW/M upgrade and remained part of its silhouette as it helped complete Ascalon's original design. Unfortunately, the GN Cannon was destroyed in battle against the Innovators and was never replaced. For systems, Ascalon can't perform as well as it was intended as it no longer contains a GN Drive. CB engineers removed it to power its successor, GN-011 Gundam Harute. In its place, Ascalon was fitted with a large GN Condenser where its drive originally housed. Even though its GN Drive is longer available, GN Condenser technology had improved and it allows Ascalon to be operated at longer limited-time periods. For emergency situations, it can still activate its Trans-Am System to increase its capabilities three-fold, however, Ascalon's time in Trans-Am is limited (assumed to be less than the 3 minute preset time limit). To increase its stealth capabilities, an Optical Camouflage system was installed to minimize visual detection. However, the depths of its stealth capabilities are unspecified. Overall, Ascalon’s design is a unusual one due to its drawbacks and lack of technological adaptation. CB engineers had advanced MS technology in the past two years, but for unexplained reasons (much of it speculated they simply don't have the resources), they restored and rebuilt Arios based on antiquated designs without retro-fitting or advancing its systems based on more recent technology. While Ascalon is still a formidable opponent against mobile suits such as the Ahead and GN-XIII, the ESF had already developed units more advanced than Ascalon; its an MS of squandered potential. Armaments ;*GN Missile Container :A new power-up component added onto Arios by Celestial Being engineers, it duals as thrusters and a missile launcher pack. The two missile containers rest at the forward section of Arios in fighter mode and transforms as a missile launcher backpack in MS mode. The booster unit is similar to Kyrios' GN Tail Booster, but can be used in between fighter and MS forms. The component overall adds speed, firepower, and maneuverability for Arios. ;*GN Submachine Guns :Twin-barrelled beam sub-machine guns mounted within the forearms of Arios. The sub-machine guns are usually hidden under the forearm armor of Arios and pops out for rapid firing. While not a powerful weapon, it's capable of causing serious damage when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. ;*GN Twin Beam Rifle :The GN twin beam rifle is the main weapon of Gundam Arios. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. One of the barrels is movable, so Arios can attack the ground when in flight mode. Compared to Kyrios' weaker sub-machine rifle, this beam rifle can severely damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the Ahead. System Features *Trans-Am System *Optical Camouflage History Sherilyn Hyde of Gundam 00F appears. She is the one who continued the upload of the test data of the new arms used in the final battle. And then now, when the Ascalon is being tested for data, Robert Spacey greeted her saying, "Could I have a minute with you?" Robert came to Lagrange 3, and seemingly is an acquaintance of Ian's. He came to this absolutely secret establishment with the pretext of assisting in development. He personally tampered with the data for simulation of Ascalon, and removed almost all of the armaments except for the container. Sherilyn was angry, but when she saw the data, Arios showed a high performance in cooperation with GN Archer that is by far the best it ever had. Even Sherilyn said "Isn't this cool..." and acknowledged Robert's suggestion. Finally, the updated machine with this equipment is called "Arios Gundam GNHW/M". In 2314, the repaired Arios was then refitted with the Ascalon equipment, which only existed in data previously. It was to be used mainly within the atmosphere, while the Cherudim SAGA was to be used in space and the GRM Gundam was to be used within the Orbital Elevators. One of the missions it participated in was the combat intervention in Africa of a facility disguised as an civilian enterprise broadcasting facility. In reality however, it was an energy facility using their own microwave receiver in order to harness solar energy to build up a group's military capabilities. Arios Ascalon destroyed the antenna tower of the facility and the government had an excuse to check out the facility due to the destruction. In order to prevent detection, the Ascalon rarely transforms into its mobile suit mode and that low attitude flying combined with Optical Camouflage (like the Ptolemaios II) are used to achieve this. In Gundam 00I 2314 Chpater 02, Leo Sieg (Leonard Fiennes) used Ascalon to chase down an assimilated airplane and he managed to take it down with Ascalon's GN Sword. Unfortunately, Leo wasn't unaware that Arios Gundam Ascalon has been infected by ELS. In Gundam 00I 2314 Chapter 03, Leo was given an mission by Chall Acustica to destroy the abandon facility containing ELS debris inside. Leo destroyed the facility with GN missiles, but the explosion caused ELS fragments to scatter toward the Ascalon. The ELS fragments started to assimilate the Ascalon, but Leo managed to escape and allowed the Ascalon to crash toward the ground. The ELS Ascalon then rose rises from the ground and corners Leo. Lars, in a jeep, fires a grenade launcher at the ELS Arios and rescues Leo. Later on, his siter, Dell (Delphine Bedelia), manged to recover both Lars and Leo. Elsewhere, Hayana recovers the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo from an abandon HRL base. Dell and Leo battle the ELS Ascalon with Tieren Kyitwo and managed to destroy the ELS Ascalon. Picture Gallery Arios Gundam Ascalon.png|GN-007/AL - Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam AscalonX.png|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-007/AL - Arios Gundam Ascalon - Silent Attacker Ascalon 0004.jpg|Final Blow ELSArios.png|ELS Arios Ascalon 0001.jpg|Arios Ascalon as depicted in 00I 2314 Fan Art GN-007AL Arios Gundam Ascalon.jpg|Fan art CG of Arios Gundam Ascalon, front view. GN-007AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Back.jpg|Fan art CG of Arios Gundam Ascalon, back view. Gn-007al-flight.jpg|Fan art CG of Arios Gundam Ascalon, fighter mode. GN-007AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Wallpaper.jpg|GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Wallpaper Gunpla Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam Ascalon2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/100 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam Ascalon3.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/100 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam Ascalon4.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/100 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam Ascalon5.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - HG 1/100 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon4.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon5.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon6.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon7.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon8.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Notes & Trivia *The "AL" of GN-007/AL means 'A'sca'l'on. *The name: Ascalon was a lance (or in some versions of the story, a sword) that Saint George used to slay the dragon; it's also named after the city, Ashkelon. Articles & References 00V Arios Gundam Ascalon.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon - Technical Detail Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon - Specifications/Design Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon0.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon - Story Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam Ascalon.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon - Silent Attacker Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam Ascalon0.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon - Silent Attacker Gundam 00V Senki Arios Gundam Ascalon1.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon - Specifications/Design Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Gundam 00V Gundam Arios Ascalon1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon External Links *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon on MAHQ.net *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon on Wikipedia.org Category:Anno Domini mobile suits